END! or AND
by Piyooo
Summary: (Epilog update)...Antara ego dan cinta, mana yang lebih utama? Eunhyuk dengan egonya atau Donghae dengan cintanya? Yaoi, just HAEHYUK, END!
1. Chapter 1

END! or AND...

By Piyooo

Genre : romance aja deh

Rate : T/T+/M (saya masih bingung dengan rate)

Cast : just HAEHYUK

Disclaimer : terserah mereka berdua mau jadi milik siapa, saya hanya seseorang yang terlalu menyukai HAEHYUK

A/N : Holaaaa...!(ala abang Eunhyuk di Oppa Oppa) Saya kembali dengan ff kedua saya. Bagus nggaknya dibaca aja ya. Kalo ada yang kurang berkenan, bisa dibicarakan baik-baik(?)

Happy Reading!

.

.

"Berapa lama?"

"A-aku tak tahu Hae..."

"..."

"..."

Hening. Keduanya sibuk akan pikiran masing-masing. Antara keegoisan dan cinta, mana yang lebih utama?. Eunhyuk dengan egonya atau Donghae dengan cintanya?.

"Hyuk..."

"Hm?",yang dipanggil mendongak menatap _namja_ di depannya.

"Jika aku melarangmu untuk pergi," jeda sebentar, Donghae berusaha menata hatinya untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan yang akan dia lontarkan,"apa...apa kau akan tetap pergi?"

Eunhyuk tertegun. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Lidahnya kelu hanya sekedar untuk menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Dua-duanya sama penting. Dua-duanya sama berharga. _Namja _dengan mata sendu ini, Eunhyuk mencintainya. Sangat. Sungguh. Tapi, jika impian yang kau inginkan sedari kecil terpampang di depan mata, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bolehkah dia egois?

"Hae..",suaranya gemetar ragu,"kau tahu aku mencintamu, tapi..."

Donghae diam. Tapi pandangannya mengunci _namja _bersurai _blonde _ini, _namja_nya. Menuntut jawaban.

"Tapi ini...mimpiku", jawabnya pelan tapi sekaligus tegas.

_Haaahh..._

Donghae menghela nafas frustasi. _Kenapa begitu sulit?, _batinnya. Ia tahu-dengan yakin-Eunhyuk mencintainya. Begitu pula ia, sama besarnya. Mereka sadar bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Saling membutuhkan hingga memutuskan tinggal serumah-hampir setahun lamanya-sampai sekarang.

"Hae?"

Tapi ia tak ingin lelaki ini pergi. Ia tak ingin lelaki ini meninggalkannya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran lelaki ini disampingnya.

"Donghae?"

Bisakah ia bertahan tanpa Eunhyuk?. Tapi...

"Pergilah..."

"Huh?"

"Pergi dan kejar mimpimu, Hyuk. Aku mengijinkanmu..."

Tak ada suara. Eunhyuk hanya menatap Donghae yang tersenyum-agak terpaksa-manis padanya.

Grep!

"_Mianhae...", _seketika Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae erat," _mianhae, _hae...tapi terimakasih sudah mengerti aku."

Donghae tersenyum, kali ini lebih tulus. Ia balas memeluk kekasihnya, lebih erat. Seolah tak rela _moment_ ini berakhir. Memang ia sangat mencintai Eunhyuk, tapi jika kekasih imutnya ini ingin mengejar mimpi, pantaskah ia mencegahnya? Jangan memegang lengan orang yang kau cintai terlalu erat jika kau tak ingin ia terluka.

"Jam berapa?"

"_Ne?_"

"Jam berapa kau berangkat,_chagi?"_

_"_Besok, 9 pagi."

Masih berpelukan. Berbagi kehangatan yang mungkin tidak dapat dirasakan untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

"Hyukkie...?", Donghae semakin menyerukkan kepalanya di leher Eunhyuk. Mengendus, mencium pelan leher seputih susu itu.

"Mmh..._n-ne_?"

"Bolehkah?"

Bibir Donghae semakin bergerak naik. Meninggalkan satu kecupan di setiap titik yang dilalui bibir tipisnya. Mencari pasangan dari bibirnya yang tak akan pernah bosan ia rasakan.

"Ahh...mmh,Hae..."

Eunhyuk merinding merasakan sentuhan Donghae di kulitnya. Leher...dagu, sampai di sudut bibirnya. Entahlah, reaksinya selalu sama tiap Donghae menyentuhnya sedikit saja.

"Hyuk..."

"_Just do it_...Hae...hh"

"Hmpphh..."

.

.

.

Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang. Dadanya menempel erat di punggung Eunhyuk. Berbalut selimut berwarna kuning kesukaan Eunhyuk, menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

"Hyuk, jika besok kau ingin berangkat jangan bangunkan aku."

Eunhyuk menoleh, menatap _namja _di belakangnya,"_waeyo?"_

_"_Aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu pergi", ia mengecup pelan pundak Eunhyuk yang terbuka, mengeratkan pelukannya,"biarkan aku berpikir bahwa kau hanya pergi ke minimarket di depan, membeli susu _strawberry _favoritmu seperti biasanya."

Eunhyuk seketika berbalik. Menatap mata _namja _yang bersinar teduh itu. Ia paham apa yang dirasakan Donghae. Ia sendiri tak tahu berapa lama jangka waktu kepergiannya.

"Hae..."

"Dan satu lagi", Donghae mengelus wajah Eunhyuk, dari mulai dahi, mata, hidung, pipi dan terakhir bibir itu. Seolah merekam wajah kekasihnya lekat-lekat di otaknya,"jika kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau impikan atau merasa lelah dalam usahamu menggapai mimpimu..."

"..." Eunhyuk diam mendengar nasehat-celotehan-kekasih berwajah _childish _tapi mampu bersikap dewasa miliknya.

"Maka, pulanglah..."

Betapa Eunhyuk beruntung mencintai dan dicintai seorang bernama Lee Donghae.

"_Saranghae, _Hyukkie..."

"_Nado, _Hae. _Saranghae...saranghae..,saranghae..."_

Donghae tertawa pelan. Kemudian mengecup lama kening Eunhyuk.

"Tidurlah."

Dengan itu Eunhyuk memejamkan mata, menuju alam mimpi. Donghae memandangi wajah sang kekasih yang terlelap di pelukannya. Mungkin saat esok pagi datang semua akan berbeda. Eunhyuk mungkin sudah tidak ada disampingnya lagi. Dia akan terbangun dalam keadaan sendiri. Tapi ia yakin suatu saat nanti, entah kapan, _namja _dipelukannya ini akan kembali padanya.

"_Jaljayo, chagi. Take care...and stay healthy."_

Donghae mulai menutup mata, berniat menyusul sang kekasih di alam mimpi. Tapi matanya sempat melirik meja nakasnya. Surat itu masih tergeletak disana. Surat yang akan membawa Lee Eunhyuk-nya pergi. Tertulis besar-besar di baris teratas. DANCE ACADEMY OF U.S.A

_END_

Errr...terlalu bertele-tele ya? Saya juga bingung kenapa jadi seperti ini. Awalnya ini mau dibuat simple aja. Haehyuk saling mencintai, eunhyuk mau pergi, donghae oke2 aja, toh mereka saling percaya jadi perpisahan bukan masalah. Tapi kenapa jadi melooow kayak gini?

Haish, ya sudahlah. Udah terlanjur juga...#plak

Dan...ehem...ehem...

KYAAAAAA! Demi apa ff saya yang kemarin ada yang mau baca, direview, sampe di fav juga. Saya saaaaangaat senang. Senang, senang, senang#upin&ipin mode-on. Saya sampe terharu. Saya...saya...nggak tahu harus ngomong apa#speechless

Pokoknya, gomawo buat yang udah baca. Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah review. Walau cuma 7 yang review#lirik view yang sampe 500 lebih. But,it's okey...ada yang baca saja,saya udah happy banget.

Buat yang review kemarin silahkan dibaca kalo kebetulan anda membaca ff kedua saya ini#ngarep. Yang merasa nggak, boleh di skip aja.

**Special thank's to : dekdes, nurul. , leehyunseok99(kyaa, gomawo sudah fav saya dan ff abal kemarin), haehyuklee, jiaehaehyuk, amandhharu0522, and lyndaariezz. Gomawo review nya. Gomawo pujiannya. Saya benar2 terharu...hiks. jeongmal gomawoyoooo...!**

Q & A utk NO PROMISE

Q : ini end? nggak dilanjut?

A : ne...bener2 end. Tapi kalo mau lanjutannya, anggap aja ini sequelnya#lirik ff di atas. Hehehe..,#nyengir innocent

Q : nc nya kurang detail?

A : ehm...ehm...begini. Sebenarnya saya lebih suka soft nc. Yang tersirat saja, tapi bisa mengena di hati(semoga). Lebih jelasnya gini aja deh. Jika disuruh milih film p*rn* vs. MV nya Enrique Iglesias#apa hubunganya coba. Saya lebih suka Enrique Iglesias. Coba aja di search. Saya aja sampe ketar-ketir leatnya. Tapi kalo nggak mau ribet nyari, nggak usah jauh2. Leat aja solo dance nya Eunhyuk oppa ato GDA Malaysia kmren part dance nya haehyuk. Saya sampe nggak rela berkedip.

Oh ya, bolehkah saya bertanya. Apa bedanya view sama visitor? Saya masih baru disini. So, jika ada yang tahu tolong kasih tahu saya ya! Okey, sepertinya saya udah terlalu bnyak bicara...

Pay pay...C U next ff...


	2. Chapter 2 DONGHAE SIDE

END! or AND...(SEKUEL)

By Piyooo

Genre : romance aja deh

Rate : kali ini T

Cast : just HAEHYUK

Disclaimer : terserah mereka berdua mau jadi milik siapa, saya hanya seseorang yang terlalu menyukai HAEHYUK.

A/N : *Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh, tempat kejadian ataupun cerita, itu adalah kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan#niru sinetron tanah air.(belajar dr pengalaman. buat Izmajukir terimakasih, secara tidak langsung anda sudah mengingatkan saya#bow. jawaban pertanyaan anda ada dibawah). *Don't bash please. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan, bisa dibicarakan baik-baik.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Donghae menatap kosong pemandangan kota Seoul yang padat dari jendela kaca ruangannya yang ada di lantai 11. Apa yang terjadi di bawah sana, ia bisa melihatnya-walau tidak terlalu jelas. Lalu lalang kendaraan, ramainya trotoar jalan oleh pejalan kaki apalagi saat ini sudah masuk jam makan siang. Ngomong-ngomong soal makan siang, seharusnya ia juga menjadi bagian dari orang-orang di bawah sana yang sedang sibuk mencari tempat makan yang tepat. Tapi ia sedang tak selera makan.

"_Bogoshipo_...", bisiknya.

Tiba-tiba Donghae menghela nafas pelan, sedikit mengurangi sesak di dadanya. 2 tahun...3 tahun...5 tahun... Entahlah, ia tidak ingat. Ia tak mau susah-susah menghitung hari. Membuat dadanya tambah sesak saja. Memangnya apa yang bisa dirasakan selain rasa sesak jika kau menahan rasa rindu yang membuncah tapi tak tersalurkan?.

"Kau sedang apa sekarang...?", bisiknya, lagi.

Sungguh, menjaga sebuah rasa kepercayaan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Apalagi tanpa adanya komunikasi sama sekali. Ini memang kesepakatan mereka berdua._ Kalau memang jodoh tak akan lari kemana, iya kan?. _Tapi Donghae tak pernah mengira rasanya akan sesulit ini. Rasa rindu yang membuncah, rasa curiga yang tidak jelas datangnya darimana. Sungguh, ia hanya _namja_ biasa. Cemburu, curiga, penasaran, apa kekasihnya setia, apa kekasihnya masih mencintainya serta pikiran-pikiran negatif yang sungguh membuatnya hampir gila. Jika ia punya _sixth sense_ , mungkin ia bisa menembus ruang dan waktu, melihat apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya di belahan bumi lain nun jauh di sana. Atau karena rasa khawatirnya, ia bisa menjaganya mungkin. Tapi ia hanya seorang manusia biasa.

"Kapan kau pulang?", dan Donghae seperti orang gila karena bicara sendiri sedari tadi.

Donghae bukan _namja _yang melankolis sebenarnya. Tapi sejak kepergian Eunhyuk, hidupnya berantakan. Bukan berantakan secara _visual. _Ia tetap tampan, lebih tampan malah. Ia bukan lagi mahasiswa yang kerja _part-time _jadi pelayan di kafe. Ia yang sekarang adalah seorang eksekutif muda-membantu _hyung-_nya mengurus perusahaan peninggalan _appa-_nya-yang mengharuskannya berpenampilan rapi. Kemeja, jas , dasi hampir dikenakannya sepanjang hari. Yang berantakan adalah pola hidupnya. Dimulai di pagi hari, bangun tidur...mandi...sarapan sekenanya, terkadang ramen atau yang sedikit lebih bergizi, bubur instan. Setelahnya ia akan berangkat ke kantor dan menghabiskan seluruh harinya bergelut dengan laporan-laporan di ruangan pribadinya. Ia akan keluar sebentar untuk makan siang di restoran _fastfood, _itupun kalau sempat. Sore hari ia akan pulang ke apartemen, mandi dan mulai berkutat lagi dengan pekerjaan kantor yang dibawanya pulang. Untuk makan malam, _delivery _jadi pilihan praktis. Itupun kalau ia ingat untuk makan. Berdo'a saja tidak ada penyakit yang hinggap di tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Melamun. Inilah yang dilakukan Donghae saat ini. Melirik sekilas jam berbentuk _strawberry _yang menggantung di dinding. Jam 10 malam. Pekerjaan lemburnya-walau sebenarnya tidak perlu-sudah selesai sedari tadi. Dan sekarang ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Aku kesepian, hyuk..."

Tidak ada _dugem, hang-out, clubbing _atau apalah namanya. Donghae hanya akan berdiam diri di apartemen, mencoba mengais sisa-sisa kenangan dengan kekasih tercinta. Ini adalah apartemen yang dulu. Ia tidak berniat membeli yang baru, meskipun ia bisa. Ia hanya tidak ingin Eunhyuk kesulitan mencarinya saat kepulangannya nanti, entah kapan.

TING-TONG

Donghae yang sedang melamun di sofa menoleh ke arah pintu apartemennya. Menatapnya sesaat, berpikir, mencoba menebak siapa yang ada di balik pintu.

Bolehkah Donghae berharap?

Bolehkah Donghae menginginkan Eunhyuk-nya yang ada di depan sana?

TING-TONG

_Haaaahh... _Donghae menghela nafas panjang. Melenyapkan pikirannya tadi. Mungkin itu orang yang mengantarkan makanan yang ia pesan tadi. Walau sudah sangat terlambat untuk makan malam. Dengan langkah pelan, ia menghampiri pintu dan membukanya.

DEG

Donghae terpaku. Tubuh langsing-kalau tidak mau disebut kurus-ini..

"Lee Donghae..."

Suara itu, benarkah itu suaranya?. Rambut _blonde _itu, benarkah itu rambut orang yang paling dirindunya? Wajah manis dengan _gummy smile _itu, benarkah itu wajah kekasihnya?.

"Aku pulang."

GREP!

Pelukan, ciuman, sentuhan rasanya tak cukup untuk meluapkan rasa bahagianya. Eunhyuk-nya kembali. Kekasihnya telah pulang. Donghae hanya ingin mendekap sosok ini lebih erat dan tak pernah melepasnya lagi.

"_Don't ever leave me again, _hyuk..._ "_

_"I won't, _hae."

END/TBC?

Errr...sbnarnya saya agak nggak pede publish ini. Sprti ada yg salah, ada yg kurang, ada yg...yg...uuh,apa ya? Tp ya udahlah. Buat yang kemarin minta sekuel, ini udah saya buatin. Mianhae kalo nggak sesuai keinginan. Rencananya yg kemarin emng 1shoot, tp pada mnta sekuel. Ya udah deh, hasilnya seperti ini. Mianhae kalo minim percakapan. Dsni lebih menceritakan khdupan donghae stlah eunhyuk pergi. Dan saya jg nggak berniat nambah cast lain. Bisa dikatakan ini donghae side. Ada yang mau Eunhyuk side? Say it, please...jika ada yg berminat,mngkin akan jd 2s/3s. Hitung2 bljar bikin ff berchapter. Jika nggak ada,berarti end dsni.

Karena saya sedang dlm mood baik, saya akan blas review anda satu2#digethok. Yg kmren mrsa review silahkan lanjut baca, yg nggak boleh diskip aja.

Special thank's to :

**Leehyunseok99** : pasti! Saya kan cinta monyet unyu2 punya suju itu.

**Aegyahaehyuk **: kenapa? Kenapa ya...? Saya sndri jg nggak tau#plak. Bukannya saya nggak suka,benci ato jijik sama hard nc, saya suka kok!#ketauan yadong jg. cumaaa, saya lbih suka yg soft. Soalnya saya lbih dpat feelnya(baca/nulis/lihat)#nah loh?!

**Nurulpputri **: mian ne nama anda nggak saya ksih titik,soalnya kmren wktu saya baca ulang kok ada yg hilang. Nih saya dah buatin sekuelnya#sodorin ff ke nurul

**Lyndaarrizz :** ne, hae emng pngrtian. Dipikiran saya abang ikan itu orang yg romantis,rela melakukan apa saja untk orang yg dicintai trus kelihatannya sayaaang bnget ma psangannya. Tp nggak tau deh aslinya gmna...

**Izmajukir : **benarkah?#shock. Tp saya nggak pernah publish ff saya di manapun selain dsni. Saya jg nggak prnah baca ff dr wp/blog manapun. Saya tau tntang ff awalnya jg dsni, itupun baruuuu aja. Ini benar2 hasil dr pemikiran saya sendiri. Jeongmal mianhae jika ada ketidaknyamanan dlm membaca ff ini. Tp bisakah anda beritau saya dimana anda prnah membaca ff yg sama?(bisa review lg dsni ato PM saya)

**J-clou :** mianhae kalo kurang pnjang. Otak saya udah buntu#slap. tentang kalimat yg dikatakan donghae...sbnarnya itu pngalaman pribadi#smirk

**Elfishy : **ne, abang ikan emng romantis abis. Ini sekuelnya. Saya akn trus nulis ff haehyuk, krna saya CINTA HAEHYUK#smngat 45

**Nvyptr **: bner gag tuh nulisnya? Nama anda susah#dijitak. Ne, kasian donghae#elus2 donghae. Ganbatte!

**Anchofishy **: gomawo pujiannya, ini sekuelnya...

**Jiaehaehyuk : **selera(?) Nc boleh beda tapi ttep HAEHYUK NO.1 hehe...

**Pumpkinsparkyumin **: jeongmal gomawo udah fav/follow saya dan ff abal saya. Saya benar2 terharu. Saya msih baru bnget dsni, tp ada yg mau fav saya...hiks#lari kepelukan hyuk

**Dekdes :** saya nggak akan bikin konflik yg berat buat mereka. Saya maunya mereka adem ayem. Tp nggak tau deh nanti kalo saya ada ilham buat nyiksa haehyuk#smirk. Ini sekuelnya, msh gantungkah?

**Heeli : **dijabarin? Emmm...engg...errr...dipraktekin lebih asyik#ajaran sesat

Yosh, selesai juga...ada yg blum kesebut? Ada yg namanya salah tulis? Silahkan kasih tau saya...

Okey, pay pay... C U next ff...


	3. Chapter 3 EUNHYUK SIDE

END! or AND... (SEKUEL)

By Piyooo

Genre : romance yaoi

Rate : T aja deh

Cast : just HAEHYUK

Disclaimer : terserah mereka mau jadi milik siapa, saya hanya seseorang yang terlalu menyukai HAEHYUK.

A/N : *Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh, tempat kejadian atau peristiwa itu adalah kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan#niru sinetron tanah air. *Don't bash please. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan bisa dibicarakan baik2.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Eunhyuk berdiri diam di balkon apartemennya. Pandangannya menerawang jauh entah kemana. Mengabaikan pemandangan indah "kota yang tak pernah tidur" yang selama 6 tahun ini menjadi tempat kakinya berpijak. Semilir angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan helaian rambutnya yang tak pernah berubah warna, masih saja _blonde. _Entahlah, ia tak berniat merubahnya. Mungkin ia tak ingin kekasihnya tak mengenalinya saat ia pulang nanti. _Haaah...pikiran konyol._

_"Bogoshipo...",_ bisiknya.

Enam tahun. Tak terasa enam tahun sudah ia pergi meninggalkan Seoul. Meninggalkan kekasihnya, Lee Donghae. Ia merindukan kekasih _childish_ nya itu. _Seme _yang kekanakan dan manja tapi di waktu-waktu tertentu bisa menjadi sangat dewasa. Ia sangat merindukan Donghae. Sampai dadanya terasa sesak karena menahan rindu. Meski ini keputusannya sendiri untuk pergi, tapi tetap saja rasa rindu pasti ada. Ia mencintai Donghae. Sangat. Hanya dengan menyibukkan diri, ia bisa mengalihkan pikirannya sejenak tentang kekasihnya yang berada nun jauh di sana.

"_Mianhae...", _bisiknya, lebih pelan.

Sungguh ini pilihan tersulit dalam hidupnya. _Dance is my life. _Itu motto hidupnya sejak dulu. Sejak ia menyadari tubuhnya begitu lentur saat meliuk-liuk mengikuti tarian Michael Jackson yang tidak sengaja dilihatnya di televisi. Bukan hanya sekedar menari, tapi ia merasakan _passion _di dalamnya. Tapi semuanya berubah sejak kehadiran Donghae di hidupnya. Saat pertama kali Donghae mengulurkan tangan membantunya yang saat itu terjatuh. Saat Donghae menghapus airmatanya ketika menangis. Dan saat Donghae memeluknya erat ketika ia hanya tinggal seorang diri di dunia ini. Tanpa sadar, lelaki bermata indah itu sudah menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya. Hari-harinya bukan melulu soal _dance. Donghae and dance are his life now..._

_"Jeongmal mianhae..."_

Tapi bukankah hidup adalah sebuah pilihan?. Dan dengan banyak pertimbangan Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk pergi mengejar mimpi. Ia tahu ia egois saat itu. Tapi ia memang harus egois. Ia bukan dari keluarga yang berada. Orang tuanya juga tak meninggalkan warisan apapun kecuali rumah mungil yang akan selalu ia rawat meski tidak ia tempati karena Donghae meminta-memohon-padanya untuk tinggal bersama _namja _itu. Walaupun sebenarnya ia bisa hidup tenang dan berkecukupan tanpa harus melakukan apapun, mengingat keluarga Donghae yang tidak bisa dikatakan dari kalangan "biasa" seperti dirinya. Tapi ia tak mau seperti itu. Ia ingin berhasil dengan usahanya sendiri. Jadi saat kesempatan itu datang, ia tak akan melepasnya. Meski harus meninggalkan sang kekasih yang selama ini menemani dan membantunya menghadapi masa-masa sulit dalam hidupnya.

_"_Apa kau baik-baik saja?."

Jemari lentiknya bergerak perlahan untuk memeluk Bada-boneka anjing berwarna putih pemberian Donghae-yang sedari tadi didekapnya lebih erat. Ia mengkhawatirkan Donghae. Kekasihnya itu tipe orang yang terlalu cuek terhadap sekitarnya ataupun dirinya sendiri. Selama ini, sejak mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Eunhyuk lah yang mengatur semua keperluan Donghae. Menjaga kesehatan Donghae dengan selalu membuatkan makanan-makanan bergizi dan tentu tak diragukan lagi rasanya, pasti lezat. Setiap saat selalu mengingatkan Donghae untuk minum vitamin atau suplemen agar tidak mudah sakit. Dan sekarang saat ia tak ada di samping Donghae, apa kekasihnya itu hidup dengan baik?. Apa Donghae makan makanan bergizi? Siapa yang mengingatkan _namja _itu untuk minum vitamin? Entahlah, mereka tak pernah berkomunikasi sama sekali. Mendengar suara Donghae hanya akan membuatnya ragu. Ia tak ingin pulang sebelum berhasil meraih impiannya. Setidaknya ia ingin membuktikan keputusannya untuk pergi dulu tak akan berakhir sia-sia.

"Apa kau masih menungguku?."

Hanya Tuhan dan Eunhyuk sendiri yang tahu perasaannya selama ini. Betapa tersiksanya ia menekan lebih rendah rasa cintanya demi keegoisannya sendiri. Betapa kacau hatinya saat kakinya melangkah memasuki bandara sendirian. Betapa khawatirnya ia meninggalkan sang kekasih yang sudah terlalu bergantung padanya. Dan yang lebih utama, betapa takutnya ia jika sang kekasih akan bosan menunggunya. Donghae memang berjanji akan setia menunggunya sampai kapan pun. Tapi ia sadar, dirinya tak cukup berarti untuk ditunggu. Memangnya ia siapa?. Ia hanya _namja _yatim piatu yang sedang beruntung bertemu seorang Lee Donghae yang baik hati menolongnya yang terjatuh di pinggir jalan tujuh tahun lalu. Sedangkan Donghae...tampan, baik, dengan materi berkecukupan. Tentu mudah bagi Donghae mencari penggantinya. Tapi bolehkah ia berharap Donghae akan menepati janjinya? Bolehkah ia berharap Donghae akan setia menunggunya? Hanya rasa cintanya lah yang membuatnya percaya dan bertahan selama ini...

.

.

.

Melamun. Inilah yang dilakukan Eunhyuk saat ini. Duduk diam di pinggir ranjang _queen size _nya. Matanya menatap kalender yang tergantung di dinding, yang di salah satu tanggalnya ia beri tanda lingkaran berwarna merah.

_Haaahh..._

Eunhyuk menghela nafas pelan. Seharusnya "hari ini" bisa terjadi tiga atau empat tahun lalu saat ia lulus dengan hasil memuaskan. Tapi dosen pembimbingnya memberi tawaran yang sangat sayang untuk ditolak. Bekerja di salah satu agensi musik terkenal di kota ini, sebagai koreografer untuk artis-artis top dunia. Siapa yang bisa menolak jika baru saja lulus langsung ditawari pekerjaan yang diinginkan. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali kan?. Lagipula, bukankah dengan pernah bekerja di sana ia akan lebih mudah diterima di tempat lain? Seoul misalnya.

"Seoul...", gumamnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Ia menoleh ke pojok ruangan dimana barang-barangnya sudah dikemas rapi dalam koper. Ia mengambil _handphone _nya dan melihat jam yang tertera di layar _touchscreen _tersebut. _Sudah waktunya..._

_"_Aku akan pulang, tunggu aku."

Eunhyuk meraih kopernya dan melangkah keluar apartemen yang selama enam tahun ini ia tinggali seorang diri. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Memantapkan hati. Biar bagaimanapun ia sudah mapan dan sukses di sini. Tentu ada rasa sayang meninggalkan semuanya. Tapi satu yang disadarinya, sukses saja tidak cukup baginya. Ada satu tempat di hatinya yang hanya bisa diisi oleh sosok yang selama enam tahun ini menjadi objek kerinduannya. Dan saat ia mengingat sosok itu, senyumnya semakin lebar membentuk segaris _gummy smile _yang manis.

"Setelah ini, kita akan bersama lagi...Hae..."

.

.

.

TBC?

MIANHAEEEEE...#teriak pake toa saya lama banget update eunhyuk side nya. Saya sedang sakit, saya sedang PMS, saya sedang bad mood, saya sed..hmp#dibekep pake bibirnya eunhyuk(asyik... dah)#dihajar rame2

Jeongmal gomawo buat yg udah review donghae side kmren. Trus juga yang udah nyempetin review di ff FIRST...jeongmal gomawo yeorobun!

Maaf kali ini gag bisa balas review. Saya balas di chap depan, ne? Oh ya ini end di chap depan(bisa diblang epilognya). Jadi ini 3s + epilog(?).

Okey,saya mau tidur dulu ya? Saya pusing...

Met bobok dengan biasnya masing2...


	4. Chapter 4 EPILOG

END! or AND...(EPILOG)

By Piyooo

Genre : romance yaoi

Rate : T+ aja deh

Cast : just HAEHYUK

Disclaimer : terserah mereka mau jadi milik siapa, saya hanya seseorang yang terlalu menyukai HAEHYUK.

A/N : *cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh, tempat kejadian atau peristiwa itu adalah kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan#niru sinetron tanah air. *Don't bash please. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan bisa dibicarakan baik2.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Eunhyuk berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya-kamarnya dan Donghae lebih tepatnya. Menikmati kerlip bintang di langit dan sesekali melihat ke bawah jauh di sana, menikmati juga kerlip bintang "buatan" manusia. Semuanya sangat indah. Meski bintang yang asli di atas lebih indah, menurutnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang penuh kelegaan. Sekarang ia ada di Seoul. Sekarang ia ada di apartemen mereka. Lebih tepatnya di kamarnya dan Donghae. Semuanya masih sama. Tak ada yang berubah sejak kepergiannya dulu. Tanpa diperintah, memori-memori kebersamaannya dan Donghae melintas di pikirannya bagai sebuah film yang diputar di otaknya. Kadang ia tersenyum saat _slide _memori menampilkan hal yang indah. Dan kadang dahinya mengernyit saat ia mengingat pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecilnya dengan kekasihnya itu. Sampai hari dimana ia harus mengambil keputusan dan meninggalkan Donghae. Sesaat raut wajahnya berubah sendu. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum kembali saat ia sadar ia sudah disini, bersama kekasihnya. Semua kenangan itu sangat berarti untuknya.

Ceklek!

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengusik lamunan Eunhyuk. Tanpa perlu menoleh pun ia tahu siapa yang datang. Ia dapat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, tetapi ia masih enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan malam di luar sana.

Grep!

Eunhyuk tersenyum saat merasakan sepasang lengan kokoh melingkari pinggangnya, memeluknya erat dari belakang. Betapa ia sangat merindukan pelukan hangat ini. Pelukan kekasihnya...Lee Donghae.

"Sedang apa, hm?."

Hembusan nafas Donghae yang menyentuh kulit lehernya membuat matanya terpejam. Menikmati hangat nafas Donghae yang lembut dan...menggoda,"...tidak ada", jawabnya pelan.

Perlahan, Donghae membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk ke arahnya. Ia menyentuh dagu Eunhyuk dengan lembut, lalu mengecup bibir _pouty _ itu untuk menumpahkan perasaan rindu yang selama bertahun-tahun ini menumpuk-sampai sesak-di dadanya. Eunhyuk pun menerima ciuman itu begitu saja. Ia juga sama merindukan Donghae. Awalnya memang hanya kecupan. Tapi saat Eunhyuk mulai membalas, kecupan-kecupan manis itu berubah menjadi lumatan penuh kerinduan. Jadi saat Donghae mengulum bibir atas Eunhyuk, maka Eunhyuk akan mengulum bibir bawah Donghae. Begitu seterusnya. Lebih dalam...lebih intens...lebih mesra.

"Mmhh...hae...mnh..."

Eunhyuk melenguh saat merasakan lidah Donghae menjilat bibirnya. Mengerti maksud kekasihnya itu, Eunhyuk pun membuka belahan bibirnya. Donghae tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat Eunhyuk. Mereka bertarung lidah. Saling bertukar _saliva_. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama.

"H-haee...mph...be-berhenti...mm."

Eunhyuk mendorong pelan dada Donghae, saat oksigen menjadi kebutuhan terpentingnya saat ini. Ia kehabisan nafas. Hey, ciuman itu bukan hanya tiga menit atau lima menit...

Dengan enggan Donghae melepas tautan bibir mereka. Meski tidak dengan tubuh mereka yang masih berpelukan erat,"_waeyo chagi? I miss you so badly..." _Donghae hendak menyatukan lagi bibir tipisnya dengan bibir penuh Eunhyuk. Tapi buru-buru ditahan oleh Eunhyuk dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Donghae.

"_I miss you too, hae. So badly...like crazy._ Tapi kau menciumku terlalu lama. Aku kehabisan nafas, kau tahu?." Eunhyuk mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal. Donghae yang melihatnya hanya _nyengir innocent._ Ia gemas sendiri melihat _namja _bersurai _blonde _di depannya ini. Bibir _pouty _ditambah dengan pipi yang merona...sangat manis dan imut.

"_Saranghae, _hyuk..."

"_Nado saranghae, _hae..."

Mereka bertatapan mesra dan begitu dekat. Donghae meraba pelan lengan Eunhyuk sampai ke pundaknya dengan lembut dan mengecup tiap senti kulit yang dilewati belaian tangannya. Eunhyuk pun hanya bisa diam menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan Donghae di tubuhnya.

"Hae..."

"Hm? _Wae chagi?."_

_"_Apa benar saat itu kau sangat merindukanku, hae?."

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat merindukanmu sampai sesak rasanya."

"Benarkah?."

Donghae tersenyum, lengannya terulur mengusap lembut pipi merona Eunhyuk dengan punggung tangannya,"Aku serius hyukkie. Kau tahu, saat menyedihkan dalam hidupku adalah saat _appa_ meninggal dulu dan saat...kau pergi meninggalkanku. Aku seperti kehilangan pegangan hidupku...", Donghae mengecup singkat bibir Eunhyuk saat dilihatnya _namja _itu hendak menyela ucapannya,"...jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, hyuk."

Eunhyuk terdiam menatap kesungguhan di mata Donghae. Rasa cinta Donghae untuknya, sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi. Tapi ia tak pernah menyangka, _namja _yang sangat dicintainya akan serapuh ini saat ia tak ada. Sungguh, ia merasa ia bukanlah siapa-siapa.

"Hae..."

"Dan kau tahu, _chagi? _Saat membahagiakan dalam hidupku adalah saat aku bertemu denganmu tujuh tahun lalu dan...hari ini...", Donghae mengecup kening Eunhyuk lembut, menyalurkan perasaan tulusnya untuk Eunhyuk,"...saat kau kembali."

Tak bisa ditahan, mata Eunhyuk memanas. Sebulir airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Sedetik berikutnya, diikuti bulir-bulir lain yang berdesakan ingin keluar dari mata indahnya. Ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia dan seberharga ini sebelumnya. Pun saat ia lulus dengan nilai memuaskan, dengan hasil dari kerja keras dan pengorbanan ia bisa seperti sekarang. Tetapi lelaki di depannya ini, lelaki yang sangat dicintainya ini menempatkan dirinya di tempat paling penting dalam hidupnya dengan cinta yang tak perlu diragukan lagi ketulusannya. Seakan lelaki bersurai _reddish black _ini tak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya. Tapi, bukankah memang seperti itu?. Perasaan bersalah mulai menggelayuti hatinya. Bagaimana bisa dulu ia meninggalkan Donghae, lelaki yang begitu mencintainya demi keegoisannya semata?

"_Mianhae...jeongmal mianhae,_ hae..."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Dan hey, kenapa kau malah menangis, hm?"

Sungguh, pikir Donghae saat ini, tidak ada sesuatu hal yang membuat hatinya sakit selain melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis seperti ini di depannya. Sebab, kelemahan sejatinya adalah melihat dan mendengar tangisan kekasihnya ini. Air mata itu seolah meluluhlantakkan hatinya.

"_Uljima, chagi..._kumohon jangan menangis lagi."

"A-aku menangis karena bahagia, hae..._gomawo _hae, _gomawo_ sudah mencintaiku.._mianhae,_ aku egois selama ini."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, hyuk? Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku tak ingin yang lain selain kau juga mencintaiku. _Saranghae?"_

_"Ne, saranghaeyo..."_

_"Nado chagi..."_

Mereka berpelukan erat. Menyalurkan perasaan cinta satu sama lain. Saling meyakinkan bahwa tak ada yang lain di hati.

"Tapi, hae..."

"Sstt, jangan membahas lagi yang telah berlalu."

"..."

Donghae merenggangkan pelukannya. Ia tahu masih ada sedikit keraguan di hati Eunhyuk. Obsidiannya menatap intens tapi lembut _namja_ di depannya,"Kau tak perlu bersamaku dari awal. Kau hanya butuh bersamaku sampai akhir, Lee Hyukjae..."(saya suka kalimat ini. saya modifikasi(?) sdkit. Klmat aslinya'kau tidak perlu mnjadi ELF dr awal, kau hanya butuh brsama kami sampai akhir_SJ'. Siapa sih yg mngucapkan kalimat ntu? Ada yg tau?)

Donghae segera membopong _namja_nya untuk direbahkan di atas ranjang. Diusapnya lembut wajah kekasihnya ini. Ditatapnya mata yang tengah berkaca-kaca itu dalam-dalam.

"...hae..."

"Jangan menangis lagi, hyuk. Jika kau bahagia maka tersenyumlah. Tersenyumlah untukku...selalu."

Perlahan, kedua sudut bibir itu terangkat. Membentuk segaris senyum yang manis. Senyuman manis seorang Lee Hyukjae untuk kekasihnya, Lee Donghae.

"Kau lebih indah saat tersenyum, hyuk. _Saranghae..."_

_"Nado saranghae, _hae..."

"_Saranghae..."_

_"Saranghae..."_

CHU...!

Entah sudah berapa kali kata cinta terucap dari bibir keduanya. Rasanya masih belum cukup hanya dengan kata saja. Perasaan rindu yang meluap pun menuntut untuk disalurkan. Melalui kata, sentuhan, pelukan, ciuman...

"Mmh...hae, anh..."

"Hyuk...mmh..."

Secara naluriah, Donghae memposisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Eunhyuk. Menindihnya tanpa berniat menyakiti _namja _di bawahnya. Perlahan, satu per satu baju tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Dipeluknya tubuh polos Eunhyuk erat. Berniat mengusir hawa dingin yang akan berubah menjadi "panas" sebentar lagi. Dengan rindu yang membara, diciuminya bibir Eunhyuk dan dilumatnya sampai habis. Mereguk kenikmatan dari tubuh mulus kekasihnya dari ujung rambut sampai kaki. Sementara, desahan dan lenguhan menjadi _backsound melody _kegiatan cinta keduanya. Besarnya rasa rindu membuat kedua _namja _yang sedang bergelung di atas ranjang itu mampu bertahan selama beberapa jam ke depan. Menikmati surga dunia yang telah lama tak dirasakan. Hingga membawa keduanya pada puncak kenikmatan...bersama.

"Aghhnnn...hae...hhahh..."

"Hyuk...mmph..hha..."

.

.

.

Hari yang sejuk di awal musim semi...

"Mm...biarkan aku tidur...mm..."

"..."

Eunhyuk menggumam samar dan menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh _naked _penuh _kissmark _nya sampai ke kepala saat dirasakan seseorang mengganggu tidurnya. Demi seluruh koleksi ikan-ikan kekasihnya, ia masih dan sangat mengantuk. Dan lelah tentu saja. "Kegiatan"nya bersama Donghae semalam benar-benar menguras tenaga.

"Hyukkie, bangun." Donghae menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Eunhyuk pelan."Tidakkah kau sudah terlalu lama tertidur, sayang?."

Merasa terganggu, _namja _dengan surai _blonde _acak-acakan itu membuka matanya perlahan, memicing tajam. Menyaksikan seraut wajah kekanakan yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya.

"Aku masih mengantuk."

"Tapi ini sudah siang, hyukkie _chagi~"_

"Tak perduli."

Eunhyuk benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk. Seluruh tubuhnya remuk semua rasanya. Salahkan saja ikan _pabo _yang menghajar tubuhnya habis-habisan semalam. Meski ia juga menikmatinya sih...-_-

"Hyuk..."

"..."

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

"..."

_Haaaah..._Donghae menghela nafas panjang saat tak ada tanggapan dari seseorang yang terbungkus selimut warna kuning bercorak stroberri itu. Tak ada cara lain. _Baiklah..._

SRET!

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya, kebingungan dan merasa tak nyaman pada salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Mata indahnya mulai terbuka. Ia membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan mengangkat lengannya. Mengamati lengan-ah lebih tepatnya jemarinya. Ada sesuatu di salah satu jemarinya. Bulat, kecil dan berwarna _silver. _Melingkar pasti di jemari manisnya...

"Cincin?"

"Kau suka?."

Seketika, matanya menatap Donghae. Antara bingung, penasaran, cemas...entahlah. Rasa kantuknya hilang entah kemana. Kekasihnya memberinya cincin? _A-apa maksudnya?, _batinnya.

"Hae...?"

"_Would you marry me, _Lee Hyukjae?"

"..."

Lidah Eunhyuk terasa kelu. Jujur ia bingung sekarang. Kekasihnya dengan usil mengganggu tidurnya. Diam-diam menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya. Dan tiba-tiba mengajaknya menikah. Ini benar-benar...

"H-hyukkie?"

_Well,_ Donghae mulai cemas sekarang. Kekasihnya hanya diam saja. Mematung dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dan tak menjawab pernyataannya. Apakah Eunhyuk menerimanya? Apakah Eunhyuk mau menikah dengannya?

"..."

"Hyuk, kau tak ap..."

GREP!

Belum selesai bicara, ucapannya terhenti saat Eunhyuk menerjang tubuhnya dengan pelukan erat sampai ia terjengkang ke belakang. Untung masih di atas ranjang. Kalau tidak, mungkin tulang punggungnya sudah dipastikan retak karena menghantam lantai.

"_Ch-chagi..."_

"_Pabo! _Dasar Lee Donghae _pabo!."_

_"_Ugh!"

Donghae meringis sakit saat Eunhyuk memukuli dadanya di setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Tidak terlalu keras sih, tapi cukup membuat kulit dadanya lebam-lebam jika ia tidak segera menghentikannya.

"H-hentikan hyuk. Ss-sakitt..."

"Tidak mau! Dasar tidak romantis. Bagaimana bisa kau melamarku dalam keadaan seperti ini!"

"...?"

"...Di atas ranjang, telanjang sehabis bercinta semalaman, _pabo!"_

Eunhyuk terus mengomel sambil memukuli Donghae. Ia benar-benar gemas dengan tingkah kekasih _childish _bin tidak romantis macam Donghae. Bagaimana bisa dalam sekali aksi, kekasihnya ini membuatnya merona sekaligus kesal bersamaan. Merona karena lamarannya. Dan kesal karena tidak romantis dengan melamar di situasi dan kondisi yang tidak tepat, menurutnya.

Donghae yang melihat _namja _nya mengamuk(?), berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Tapi akan sulit sepertinya, jika menggunakan cara biasa. Tidak ada cara lain, jadi...

"_Pabo! _Hae _pabo! Pab-_hmp!"

CHUP!

Dikecupnya bibir sexy Eunhyuk dan langsung dilumatnya atas bawah. Tidak membiarkan sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir Eunhyuk. Donghae terus melakukannya sampai Eunhyuk terlena dengan ciumannya. Dirasa Eunhyuk sudah tenang, ia mengakhiri ciumannya dengan satu kecupan manis.

"..."

"Aku memang bodoh. Aku juga tidak romantis. Tapi aku mencintaimu...". Ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata Eunhyuk. Mencoba menyampaikan rasa cintanya. Eunhyuk yang ditatap penuh cinta pun mulai luluh. Jujur, ia bahagia. Siapa yang tidak bahagia jika orang yang dicintai mengajaknya mengucap sumpah sehidup semati. Ia hanya sedikit kesal tadi dengan cara Donghae melamarnya.

"...sangat mencintaimu. _Mianhae _jika caraku salah. Tapi aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi, hyukkie."

"Hae...a-aku juga minta maaf. Aku hanya kesal tadi." Eunhyuk mengelus lembut dada Donghae yang berada di bawahnya."Apakah sakit?"

"_Ne, gwaenchana..._Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"_Mwo?"_

_"Would you marry me?"_

"Bolehkan aku minta sesuatu dulu sebelum menjawab?"

"Apa sayang?"

"Kemarin, dalam perjalanan pulang kesini aku melihat sebuah panti asuhan. Ada seorang _namja _kecil sedang bermain di halaman panti asuhan itu."

"Hm?"

"Anak itu sangat manis dan imut. Kulitnya putih bersih dan pipinya gembul seperti _mochi."_

"Lalu?"

"Bisakah aku memilikinya?"

Donghae bisa melihat hanya dari mata saja bahwa kekasihnya ini begitu mengharapkan bisa memiliki _namja _kecil-entah siapa-yang katanya manis dan imut tadi. Tidak ada alasan untuk berkata tidak jika hal itu bisa membuat _soulmate _nya ini bahagia.

"Tentu saja _chagi. _Kita bisa memilikinya. Kita akan mengurusnya secepatnya"

"_Gomawo, _hae... "

_Gummy smile _itu, Donghae ingin selalu melihatnya. Jadi apapun, jika bisa membuatnya tetap melihat senyum manis kekasihnya, pasti akan ia lakukan.

Bagi Eunhyuk, tidak ada yang lebih sempurna lagi dari saat ini. Impiannya tercapai, mendapat pekerjaan yang diinginkan, hidup bersama orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya dan kehadiran _aegya-_meski bukan darah dagingnya-sebentar lagi yang pasti akan sangat disayanginya. Apalagi yang kurang?. Tidak ada. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

"_So, would you marry me..._ Lee Hyukjae?."

"_I do. Absolutely i do...Lee Donghae."_

.

.

.

END!

Pipi mochi? Siapa ya anak angkatnya haehyuk? Pasti udah pada tau kan?

Yeah...ini epilognya. Mengecewakan ya? Sepertinya saya emang nggak bakat bikin ff berchapter. Mianhae...#pundung di pojokan. Saya msh harus bnyak beljar mulai sekrang.

Updatenya jg lama bnget. Sebenarnya saya agak malas ngelanjutinnya. Saya sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik. Dari sekian banyak yg baca, yang review kok cma sgini. Bukannya saya memaksa untuk review. Pernahkah saya menulis di ff saya sblumnya..."review ya", "review pliss","review dong" ato kalimat2 semcamnya. Nggak kan? Tp itu bukan berarti saya nggak mengharapkan feedback dr kalian. Seenggaknya dgn review, saya bisa tau ff saya layak baca nggak, bagus ato jelek, ada yg salah nggak dan dmna salahnya. Jd saya bisa mengkoreksinya. Saya tidak prnah meminta review bukan berarti saya tidak mengharapkannya. Asal kalian tau aja, saya seneeeng bgt baca review kalian. Sampe gegulingan sendiri saya#hug satu2 yg udah review.

Tp ya sudahlah. Saya nggak mau maksa juga. Itu hak kalian kok. Saya hanya ingin menyalurkan hobi nulis dan kecintaan saya trhdap haehyuk couple doang.

Dan mianhae saya nggak blas review nya sprti janji saya kmren. Lagian sepertinya nggak ada yg perlu dijwab deh#digethok+nyengir innocent. Soalnya kebanyakan(emng yg review bnyak?)cma mnta lanjut ma pnsaran sama kisah slnjutnya psangan ikan monyet ini. Jd udah terjwab disini kan? #hehehe

Okey,..absen yg udah review dr ch awal sampe ch end...

SPECIAL THANK'S TO : **pumpkinsparkyumin, anchofishy, Elfishy, nurul p putri, Arum Junie, mitatitu, SSungMine, longyoung, andinihaehyuk, dekdes, lyndaariezz, RianaClouds, Arit291, heeli, jiaehaehyuk, nvyptr, J. Clou, Izmajukir, leehyunseok99 and yang udah fav&follow...JEONGMAL GOMAWO!**

Ada yg blum kesebut? Ada yg namanya salah tulis? silahkan bilang sama saya ya.

Untuk sider(s), gomawo juga. Mngkin stlah ini ada yg berkenan untuk skedar say 'hi' or 'hello' sama saya...#pasang killer smile ala kibum oppa

See U next ff...

Pay pay...


End file.
